Vampire Story
For Names Part I (Some may be recycled) London, England, United Kingdom 1888 "How's business, Father Maccus," thirteen-year-old Colin Denton asked while he watched his father worked on a "patient", "left your mark yet?" The priest turned to the boy as Colin handed him a lancetknife, he turned back and began cutting on her stomach a few centimeter above the navel. Vatican City, Italy 2014 "Grazie. (Thank you.)" Cole said grabbing his drink. The Italian bartender gave him a sultry smile. "Lei parla bene la nostra lingua. Rosetta Stone? (You speak our language well. Rosetta Stone?)" Part I (9-5-13 / 21:15HRs) Thirsty In the rural area of Aberdeenshire, Scotland among the community of everyday citizens lay a secret society of hunters, the Order of Silver Hand and at the moment they had gathered at one their most prominent member's home. Deep beneath the manor the Order members were gathered, the current Grandmaster spoke before them. "I call you here before our annual gathering because I have discovered a new grave threat among us. A vampire." He announced. The other members looked a each other, and one spoke up. He had a fair complexion, coal-colored hair, and the look that would make think he was always up to no good. "We already quelled the creatures into non-existence. The vampires are no more, you must be going senile, old man." "No, he's something more, an aberration of the Order of the Alucard, a deviation from what they represented. He only hungers and destroys." "Sure, ol' wise one. Matter of fact, the big bad blood-sucker is in this very room right now." They all laughed uproariously except the old man and a dark-skinned man. "How dare you mock me, Aaron." he scolded, then looked at the dark-skinned Hand member on his right. His eyes were dark like the night sky, skin the shade of dark chocolate, and short hair that matched his eyes. "Thank you, disciple for showing the respect this one lacks." "That's because I believe you." "How so, youngin?" The old man blinked and in a flash the youngster's eyes changed to a golden-orange, and he mouthed the words "Because I'm him." His eyes grew wide, time slowed, and before he could react, the false disciple was already at his throat, lifting him a few feet off the ground. He smiled, baring fangs on his upper jaw but instead of two he bore four, one more on each side of the previous. "Move and he dies." He said without even turning his head. His golden eyes glowed and he felt the veteran hunter tremble, the corners of his mouth curled into a baleful grin. ? Pact with Werewolves Part I Prologue ("Before") Winter, 1445 He sat there despondently, quiet, cold, and wishing he was somewhere else. Seven-year-old Aegean .... Aegean awoke, although when he felt himself jostling about his mother warm breath on his ear, she was whispering something, "I love you, my son, what ever happens, always remain strong." Ch. I ("After") The Fray (v.1, revisioned) Ajani al-Malik Hassan. That's the first thing he remembered, hearing his name when he was forcibly pulled from his mother's womb three months early, spoken by his father Yusuf. She was ill and his father did not want to lose his child as well, thus the decision to operate was made. Twelve years later he walked side by side with his father and several others of his kind to awaiting servitude in Wallachia. "Vamp" (revised again) 3/28/15-3/29/15 Kojo Asare Asante Kojo Separate for The Fray (Maybe...) ? Asan stood by and watched as the servants of Hecate resurrected their beloved high priestess—Erzsébet Báthory. They each tossed something personal of Erzsébet's into the pool of virgin blood: hair, a tooth from her childhood and blood-soaked cotton fabric. The lead servant began chanting then the others joined in, repeating: "Sanguinis os et caro sacerdos nostra... return!" After several long minutes, an air bubble popped. They had succeeded. Within moments a crown of ebony hair appeared followed by blood-red eyes and pale skin as she stepped out of the pool. At the same her servants had morphed into hounds and disappeared into the shadows. Erzsébet smiled at the Nubian watching her. "How was my funeral?" She asked as she began dressing. "They buried you in Čachtice, but the peasants pleaded that the 'Blood Countess' be moved. They burned your body before it arrived in Ecsed." She began brushing her hair. "I assume they're dead then." "Every single one. The virgin daughters were used for you rebirth, milady." She put down the brush and moved over to him, graciously touching his cheek with the back of her hand. "Thank you, my love." He grasped it and kissed the palm. "Anything for you, my beautiful countess." He kissed it again, "I understand that you might be peckish." "Quite." "Then follow me." New (S:08Aug19) U/E: Category:Jacen Fett's Stuff Category:The Fray